Action Movie Kids meet The 555th JFW
by Motown Scrapper
Summary: When Sophia Hashimoto Gets a hold of her brother Jame's Portal Gun she fires it up in the air and hits a thunder cloud opening a portal on it, the other end opens up in the Strike Witches universe as Sergeant Cindy Jablonski and Corporal Mary O' Brian are chasing after some light neuroi when they fly through the portal with the two tiny witches in hot pursuit. Lots of fun ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Action Movie Kids Meet the 555** **th** **JFW**

 **California; 15:12 7 April 2016**

James Hashimoto was playing with his sister in their garage when he decided He wanted something to drink and after putting his portal gun on a shelf out of Sophia's reach went to get a glass of juice. He forgot about Sophia's Telekinetic powers. No sooner than he was out of the garage than she used her power to take the portal gun off the shelf and pointed up in a random direction and fired it. James came back to the garage and saw his sister holding the portal gun.

"Sophia Be Careful with that." He told her as he took the portal gun from her. "You could open a portal to a bad place."

Unbeknown to him Sophia had done just that as a portal opened up in a cloud and because of the nature of the cloud the other end was far away in both distance and time.

North Sea; 15:12 7 April 1946

Sergeant Cindy Jablonski and Corporal Mary O' Brian were flying over the North Sea headed toward a small uninhabited island where earlier Cindy had set up some targets for practice some on the ground some floating on tethered balloons. The plan was for her to take the younger girl out for target practice. At three and two years of age respectively Cindy and Mary were the two youngest witches in the 555th Joint Fighter Wing in spite of that both had combat experience Cindy had been flying strikers for almost a year and had been flying combat missions for over 6 months and had accumulated close to 50 neuroi kills Mary while only flying strikers for a few weeks she had seen combat as a shield witch for the same amount of time as Cindy and had recently gotten her first kill. Cindy had presented her with her old Boeing P-26 strikers as a present for her second birthday as well as her M2 Carbine. Cindy had taken Mary under her wing as her protégé. Cindy flew Grumman F6F strikers and carried two Fedorov M1916 Carbines. Both girls were carrying extra magazines because they expected to fire off a lot of rounds in practice. As they headed toward the practice range they spotted a small group of light neuroi headed toward several fishing boats. Immediately the two witches forgot all about the practice, there were neuroi to attack. Even though the two witches were in different flights they trained together and had worked out a number of effective tactics with Mary taking the role of protector using her powerful shield to protect the civilians while Cindy would attack the neuroi taking advantage of her extreme maneuverability to close with and engage the neuroi. She also took the command role.

"Mary you protect those ships I'll kill the neuwoi." She ordered.

"Otay!" Mary responded as she dove down toward the fishing boats and deployed her large shield.

Cindy in the meantime was climbing toward the attacking neuroi Her Yellow Jacket Wasp Nest familiar granted her incredible agility and she was very strong even for a witch her size so she could handle two carbines she quickly closed with the neuroi zigging and zagging dodging the beams coming at her using her shield to block the ones she could not dodge she quickly closed the range and soon was spraying the neuroi with streams of 6.5mm bullets taking several out with her first pass. In the meantime Mary was using her powerful shield to protect the fishing fleet. Keeping the neuroi beams away and if one came too close she let loose with her carbine keeping them back. Soon the two witches had decimated the neuroi group with Cindy getting six kills while Mary had managed to get her second. The survivors at that point broke off the attack and fled. Cindy was having none of that she had sworn to "Kill aw Neuwoi for my Daddy." She would not break off the attack as long as there were any left.

"They are running away we got to go after them." Cindy ordered Mary

"Otay" Mary replied as the two witches took off in hot pursuit of the fleeing neuroi.

The neuroi fleeing from their persistent pursuers fled straight for the portal Sophie had unknowingly opened. They flew through the portal with the two toddler witches hot on their tails.

California; 15:25 7 April 2016

Cindy caught up to the neuroi who desperate to shake her split in different directions Cindy quickly overhauled the center one and quickly shot it down then split to the left while Mary chased after the right one and managed to shoot it down. Meanwhile on the ground James and Sophia heard the noise and looked up to see the dogfight between the neuroi and the witches. They saw the neuroi disintegrate into shiny white flakes as their cores were shattered. James then saw the portal they had come through and closed it. The two witches realized that the way home had just disappeared and they were no longer over the North Sea. It did not make them feel any better the way the sky looked it was clear that a storm was coming. While Cindy was looking at the sky Mary was looking at the ground she saw two kids looking at them and waved to them. James saw Mary wave and waved back. Mary saw James wave back and called to Cindy

"Looky Cindy that boy waved at me." She announced.

Cindy looked down at James and Sophia and waved back. James waved at the girls to come down. Cindy looked at him for a moment, then at the darkening clouds.

"He wants us to come down." She said. "Lets go maybe they'll let us use their hanger."

Both little witches dove down to the ground Cindy leading and changing directing at the last minute before actually hitting the ground coming to a stop right in front of James Mary came down less dramatically slowing down before settling in front of Sophia. James was startled by Cindy's spectacular approach. Sophia smiled at Mary and her much gentler approach and the way she smiled at her. Once James realized that he was not going to get rammed he looked at the two Strike Witches.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sergeant Cindy Jablonski of Alpha Flight of the Five Hundred and Fifty Fifth Joint Fighter Wing." Cindy informed him. "And this is Corporal Mary O' Brian of Beta Flight of the Five Hundred and Fifty Fifth Joint Fighter Wing. Who are you?"

"I'm James Hashimoto and this is my little sister Sophia." He replied.

At that point there was a loud thunderclap and the sky started to darken. Cindy looked up at the sky.

"Can we park our strikers in your hanger before it rains?" Cindy asked.

James was a little puzzled by Cindy's request at first before figuring out that she was probably referring to the garage as the hanger and the strikers must be the things on the girls legs.

"Okay you can park them in here." He told them

Cindy and Mary got in the garage just as the skies opened up and torrents of rain came down they place their strikers up against the work bench and dismounted. Just as they dismounted from their strikers Mrs. Hashimoto opened the door.

"Are you guys okay…in…there?" She asked then she saw two little girls wearing what looked like military uniform tops with bare legs and feet and toting VERY real looking guns that had stocks clearly sized to be used by a child that size. Then she saw the Portal Gun in James hands.

"Uh James…What did you do now?" she asked looking at the two heavily armed little girls

… **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you and where did you come from?**

To say that Mandy Richardson was concerned would be an understatement. She was looking at two half naked toddler girls wearing what looked like military uniform tops and heavily armed while James had the portal gun in his hands.

"Okay James what happened?" she asked

"I didn't do anything, Sophie did!" He protested.

Sophie stood there with a look on her face that clearly indicated that she was the guilty one.

"She opened the portal." James told her. "I thought I put the portal gun up where she couldn't reach it."

"We were fighting neuroi we killed a bunch of them, " Cindy told her "When this hole opened in the sky and they went through it and we went after them. We caught them here and killed them."

Cindy's statement about what they had been doing when Sophia opened the portal both concerned and confused the woman. If Cindy was to be believed these tiny tots were warriors.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sergeant Cindy Jablonski of Alpha flight of the Five hundred and Fifty Fifth Joint Fighter Wing." She replied and pointed to Mary. " And this is Corporal Mary O' Brian of Beta Flight."

"How old are you?" Mandy asked them still stunned by what she was seeing.

"I'm three years old." Cindy replied holding up three fingers.

"I TWO!" "Mary chirped holding up two fingers.

"We littlest Strike Witches." Cindy proudly proclaimed

"What's a Strike Witch?" Mandy asked.

Both little girls looked at Mandy in shock.

"You not know what Stwike Witch is?" Mary finally asked her in shock.

Mandy shook her head.

"Strike Witches Fight Neuwoi." Cindy informed her

"We fwy Stwiker units." Mary added.

"We mankind's last line of defense." Cindy told her.

This is getting weirder and weirder Mandy realized. She looked over at the striker units leaning against the workbench, then back at the two little girls.

"Are those your striker units?" She asked pointing at them. "Are they what you fly?"

"Yup!" Cindy replied. "I'll show you!"

Cindy called up her magic and the antenna, wings and tail of her Yellow Jacket Wasp familiar appeared she ran over and jumped onto the workbench then she jumped down into her strikers and powered them up. She easily flew around the inside of the garage pulling very some tight maneuvers.

"I can turn tighter than other Witches because I have the Agility Power." Cindy informed her. "I'm only witch who can turn this tight. I'm the only witch who can fly in a house with out hitting stuff."

"I can fly in the house too!" James declared

"No you can't! Cindy retorted, "Boys can't be witches and only witches can fly strikers."

"Not a striker" James clarified. "A flying saucer. Wanna see it?"

"Sure." Cindy replied

James opened the door from the garage to the house and Cindy followed him though as he led her to the toy room. Mandy was about to say something when there was a gust of wind and a sparrow was blown though the open garage door and hit the back window of the car parked in there and fell to the floor obviously badly injured. Mary immediately called up her Magic presenting the traits of her Eastern Painted turtle familiar and ran over to the mortally wounded bird.

"I heal!" She declared as she knelt next to the tiny creature and healed its injuries finishing it off with her 'Baby Kiss' power. The little bird stood up then flew onto Mary's shoulder.

"Aw better!" the tiny witch declared.

Mandy was quite surprised when Mary healed the injured sparrow but what happened next really blew her mind. Sophia toddled over to Mary and the sparrow flew from Mary's shoulder to Sophia's and Sophia grew brown feathers on her head and a brown-feathered tail. Mary looked at Sophia.

"She's a witch!" she declared. "That wittle bird is her familiar."

Sophia stood stunned not fully understanding what had happened to her. In the mean time James had retrieved his flying saucer from the toy room and he and Cindy were flying all around the house both easily able to navigate at speed. The two of them flew back to the garage. Mary called out to Cindy.

"Wooky Cindy!' she called out. "Sophia witch too!"

Cindy parked her strikers against workbench and walked over to where Mary and Sophia were. Mandy stood stunned for a moment as she looked at her daughter and the feathers on her head and her feathered tail.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Mary replied.

Cindy walked over to Sophia and threw up a shield.

"Do this." She told the new witch.

Sophia looked at Cindy's shield for a moment then threw up one of her own. She looked at her shield and giggled.

"See Sophia witch now!" Cindy announced.

"Yes I guess she is but now she has feathers on her head and a feathered tail." Mandy said as she knelt down next to her youngest child.

"Dat only when she got her magic up." Cindy pointed out "She bonds with her familiar that's the little bird. Mine is a Yellow Jacket wasp nest. Dat why I got antenna wings and a tail like a wasp.

Cindy dropped her shield and called in her magic. The wasp features were drawn back into her body.

"See they go 'way when I stop the magic." Cindy pointed out.

Sophia dropped her shield and called in her magic and the feathers were retracted into her body.

"See." Cindy told her.

Mandy breathed sigh of relief as she reached out and hugged her youngest. The sparrow that was perched on Sophia's flew off and landed on Mary's shoulder.

"You got to make a place for Sophia's birdie to stay now." Cindy announced

"Why?" Mandy asked.

"If something happens to her birdie it will hurt her." Cindy said. "You need to keep her birdie safe."

Mandy was a bit concerned by what Cindy told her. She looked at her daughter then at the other two girls. Mary still had her magic up.

"What do your parents do with your familiar?" Mandy asked.

"My wasp nest is under my bed." Cindy replied.

"My turtle stay wif my cousin Wendy's turtle." Mary added. "Wendy witch too."

Mandy was a bit surprised to hear that Cindy's wasp nest was under her bed.

"How big is it?" Mandy asked.

"Mommy says it almost fills the whole space under my bed." Cindy replied.

Mandy was surprised to hear that Cindy's wasp nest almost filled the space under her bed…then she realized that Cindy had said her Mommy told her how big it was. She decided that the story of the two little Strike Witches was more complex than she first thought; this was something that might better be discussed over lunch.

"You guys hungry?" Mandy asked the little girl.

"I'm really hungry!" Cindy stated, "Fighting neuroi really makes me hungry!"

"Me too!" Mary added. "Birdie hungry too."

"Okay I'll fix you some lunch" Mandy announced. "Birdie too."

The little sparrow flew off Mary's shoulder and landed on Mandy's. Mandy looked at the little bird now on her shoulder.

"Okay I'll nuke something real quick." She said as she stood-up and lead the kids to the kitchen.

… **to be continued.**

 **Now to address the comments for chapter 1:**

Empty Promise: Pour yourself a cup of a different type of tea. Mandy Richardson (The Mother of the AMKs) has head her mind blown by what is going on.

 **StrikerStanding692: You think chapter 1 was crazy you ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **Well so far Mandy has been getting her mind blown…Now it is time the little Strike Witches to experience future shock.**


End file.
